I Will
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: Waking up to a beautiful Monday morning, the greenette found the space beside him empty. Why did his lover have to leave so early in the morning? [HirotoxMidorikawa / HiroMido] [WARNING: Yaoi, shounen-ai] [COMPLETE]


Sunlight streamed through the half-closed blinds, its heat penetrating deeper into the greenette's bare skin, stirring him from his sleep, putting him in between consciousness and unconsciousness. The birds chirped outside, welcoming the new day with melodious tunes, sweet and mellow, but to Midorikawa, he found it rather _disturbing. _

It was Monday. The rooms had this kind of coldness—no—emptiness, the feeling unoccupied houses usually bring. Midorikawa didn't like at all. He groped about the empty space beside him, feeling its indents beneath his fingers.

The redhead wasn't there, and it annoyed him a lot. Hiroto had been working his ass off, leaving so damn early in the morning, meetings with this CEO, meetings with that CEO, he did not realize he had built a large, brick wall, drawn a thick, bold line between him and his lover.

_What does it hurt to have a day off?_ Midorikawa thought, slowly touching the cold floor with his feet. _What's he's working so hard for?_

And the part that hurt the most was that, _he even left without me! _

The greenette stood up, stretching his whole body with all his might. He was about to slip Hiroto's white button-down shirt off his petite body frame, however, stopped midway when he heard something _clinking_, _no, clanking, _no, _clinking and clanking, _coming from the kitchenette downstairs.

_He couldn't have forgotten to lock the doors again, _he thought and groaned.

Grabbing a hockey stick the redhead kept in his wardrobe, he slowly descended the dark mahogany staircase, which oddly enough, smelled so new, so fresh, as if it had been just built last night. Its surface felt unusually clean under his feet, too, not anymore as dusty as it had always been, being dirty as the inhabitants had been too busy with work stuffs to even notice how old and sick it was.

"Who's there?" Midorikawa asked, already standing at the foot of the staircase, in a readied stance to hit whatever that would jump out of the kitchen.

A figure popped out of the corner before his eyes, and he swung the hockey stick from his left side to the right side, aiming for the figure's head.

The figure, however, instinctively dodged and caught the hockey stick, and threw it aside.

"What's that for?" Hiroto asked, pushing up his glasses up his nose bridge. "Midorikawa?"

"Hiroto!" he breathed, blinking his eyes repetitively. "Hiroto… Oh, I'm so glad it's you. I thought—you're off to work. It's Monday, and you're supposed to have a meeting—"

"Shhh, Midorikawa," he said, putting a finger on the greenette's lips. "It doesn't hurt to let you have me all to yourself today, does it?"

"You're taking a day off?"

Hiroto smiled, squeezing Midorikawa's hand in his, and then, led his lover to the kitchenette, where a small table was set. The countertop was clean it was almost spotless, the plates were arranged so neatly on the rack, and on the small, round table was a tray of cup muffins, still hot that smoke curled up into the thin morning air.

Midorikawa took a very, very deep breath. Not only his lover took a day off when his work was piling up in his office, but he polished everything clean they sparkled with glorious gleams, and baked mouth-watering muffins for breakfast!

Cup muffins with strawberry pieces on top—Midorikawa's favorite. He always hunted for a cup or two from the nearest bakery every evening after office hours, spending dollars to get to taste the lip-smacking cup muffin and the sweet and sour strawberry pieces garnishing.

He did not know Hiroto could bake them for him. He did not know where his lover learned to bake, anyway.

He sat at the table, and Hiroto put his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Dig in, love," Hiroto said, whispering into his lover's ear. "Make sure you eat all of them."

"Bon appétit," Midorikawa said, popping one into his mouth.

The skin was a soft crisp, and the inside was moist and sugary, he could taste the butter and cheese mixing together with the strawberry pieces. It was scrumptious, delicious, _delectable _in a different sort of way.

He had never tasted anything like this. Never once in his life. The greenette knew Hiroto gave his all in baking these, and what they say about love being an important ingredient in cooking was true. He almost cried until he took a bite on the last muffin.

His front teeth hit on something hard, like metal, and he pulled the small object out with his fingers.

"What the," Midorikawa said. "I could've been killed."

He put up the round, metallic object before his eyes, and squealed right away when he finally made out what it was—a ring. A platinum ring, the exact size of his finger, with a rose-cut diamond, _real diamond_, adorned on the band.

"Oh—my God," he said before squealing again.

Hiroto nuzzled against the greenette's neck, grinning as he saw tears falling from the edge of Midorikawa's eyes. It was a strange feeling, really it was, seeing his lover cry the tears of happiness as he palmed his face—which was turning red from giggling too hard and crying at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" Hiroto asked softly, however, eagerly, as he tightened his embrace of the greenette boy. He then planted a kiss on the greenette's cheek. "Will you grow old with me?"

Midorikawa smiled from ear to ear. _So it seems that_, he thought, _this is what Hiroto has been working so hard for. _A young man his age couldn't have afforded a ring that exclusive, that costly, or a wedding reception that classy, but Hiroto managed to pull it off. He hadn't been ignorant for no reason.

What more could Midorikawa say?

"Yes, Hiroto," he said, before putting the ring around his finger and gave a soft peck on his lover's forehead. "Yes, I will. I will grow old with you and die by your side."


End file.
